Mi Lacayo Personal
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Jafar le pide a Aladdin que sea su Lacayo personal One shot Aladdin x Jafar yaoi


**Advertencia: **Este fanfic tiene contenido yaoi (homosexual) y sexo explicito, junto con malas palabras, si no te gusta nada de esto no lo leas, clasificado para mayores de 16 años (iba a ser para mayores de edad pero yo tengo 17)

**Nota Autora:** Estoy usando todos los nombres en ingles y No los puse como en la película en español. Por lo tanto Aladino es Aladdin y Jazmín es Jasmine etc.

**Resumen:** Bien esta pequeña historia se sitúa en el mismo universo que conocemos de Aladdin, solo que nos narra que hubiera pasado si Jafar hubiera terminado casado con Jasmíne y Aladdin hubiera regresado a las calles

"_**Lacayo Personal"**_

_RoT_

Siempre considere a aquel hombre malvado frio y sin sentimientos…

Después de la anunciada boda de la princesa con el consejero real, el reino se hundió más en la melancolía, y por tanto la pobreza, el caos y la delincuencia no se espero en llegar, la vida nunca había sido más dura.

Un día una hermosa carretilla dorada, totalmente resguardada y elegante entro al bazar, Aladdin como mucha gente se acerco a ver qué ocurría, al parecer el nuevo sultán Jafar había llegado al basar en busca de animales exóticos de contrabando para su ya inmensa colección de bestias, después de entrar a la construcción los guardias se posaran en la entrada, para asegurarse de que nadie entrara al establecimiento, poco a poco la gente fue dispersándose, pero Aladdin, no, él quería ver a aquel hombre que le había quitado a su princesa

Después esperar varias horas a que alguien saliera de establecimiento vio como los guardias se quedaban dormidos al hacerse de noche, la espera dura más de lo que el árabe hubiera pensado, pero cuando la luna se encontraba justo en el medio del cielo, y fue la media noche, el joven escucho como movimiento dentro del establecimiento, que indicaba que alguien saldría, y como supuso el joven, la escolta salió por la puerta dando le paso al imponente hombre de sotanas color negro y rojo, hace años que el joven no veía a tan imponente hombre y ya hasta se había olvidado de cómo era ese rostro frio y orgulloso, siempre caminando con la cabeza en alto, casi pavoneándose

El hombre entro a su lujosa carreta dorada, mientras su escolta entraba nuevamente al establecimiento, para sacar una jaula con una enorme pantera negra dentro, mientras los hombres cargaban la jaula en una carreta trasera el moreno vio su oportunidad, subió a la carretilla dorada para encarar al nuevo sultán, entrando por la ventana tomo de sorpresa al hombre mayor parándose enfrente de el

-¿¡Aladdin!- dijo el hombre con un tono de voz sorpresiva, pero sin dejar de sonar ronca e imponente -¿Tu como…que haces aquí?-

-Quería ver al hombre que me quito a Jasmine y me desterró del palacio, algún problema con eso- el muchacho más joven tomo haciendo enfrente del hombre más grande mientras le pasaba la mirada de pies a cabeza –No has cambiado en nada- dijo en tono de burla

-Tu tampoco, has cambiado en nada- el hombre mayor paso los ojos por todo el cuerpo del muchacho más tiempo de lo necesario deteniéndose varias veces por el pecho desnudo de este, incomodándolo y haciendo que este volteara la mirada hacia otro lado –Dime como es la vida como una rata de alcantarilla- se burlo el mayor

-Mejor de la que debe de tener Jasmine viviendo junto a ti-

-Al contrario de lo que piensas muchacho, ella y yo no compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, no hay motivo de encelarte, mi matrimonio con ella era solo para ser coronado como nuevo sultán, mientras ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando este dentro de los limites de palacio-

-La misma vida aburrida que vivió hasta ahora, genial- se burlo Aladdin –Por lo menos no le va peor, aunque desde la muerte de su padre, estoy seguro que esta aun mas sola que de costumbre-

-En lo que va de mí, tiene una vida más fácil que una rata ladrona como tú- señalo el hombre- Como te va padeciendo hambre y frio, no crees que sería mejor trabajar para mí- ofreció Jafar

-Yo trabajar para ti, eso de ser sultán debe de estar afectándote la cabeza, ni muerto trabajaría para una serpiente rastrera como tu- escupió el más joven

-Tan solo piénsalo muchacho, tú podrías serme de mucha utilidad en el palacio como mi lacayo personal-

-Supongamos que acepto, y ¿como para que cosas seria de utilidad?-

-Bien, ya sabes, encargos, recados,… favores…-

-¿Qué tipo de favores?- pregunto el moreno algo desconfiado

-Ya sabes…favores- insinuó el hombre mayor mientras que se ponía de pie y se acercaba al más joven, el cual hiso su cuerpo hacia atrás en el asiento poniéndose nervioso, -Hablo de favores algo así como… conyugales- Jafar se sentó a un lado de Aladdin cruzándose de piernas y posando su brazo en el respaldo del asiento alrededor de los hombros del más chico, este instintivamente quiso levantarse e irse, pero el mayor puso su otra mano en su rodilla deteniéndolo y susurrándole en el oído –Podría sacarte de las calles y darte una vida decente si cumples mis caprichos-

-Supongo que Jasmine no te satisface como debería, para que estés buscando acción en otros lados- Aladdin intento ocultar su vergüenza poniendo algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero la manera en que Jafar se acercaba a su rostro hiso que la vergüenza volviera y se notara en su rostro

-No Jasmine no me satisface, pero de todas formas no es ella quien quiero que me satisfaga…si no Tu Aladdin- Para Aladdin escuchar su nombre de los labios de ese hombre imponente, con esa voz seductora tan cerca de sus propios labios fue suficiente, el moreno dejo de intentar escapar de ahí y mientras Jafar se acercaba a su rostro este cerro lo ojos, las bocas de ambos casi se tocaban cuando un ruido los hiso separarse

-Señor, ya hemos subido la jaula atrás, estamos listos para partir- gritaron los guardias del sultán mientras la carreta comenzaba a andar, Jafar había cerrado las cortinas de la carreta por tanto nadie pudo ver que Aladdin se encontraba ahí, pero ahora Jafar con todo y el moreno iban en camino al palacio, mientras Aladdin solo volteaba hacia otro lado sin decir nada, estaba sin habla por lo que iba a pasar hace un segundo, o más bien lo que él iba a dejar que pasara

-Entonces…- Jafar volvió a tomar la posición de antes con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Aladdin y su mano en su rodilla que esta vez comenzó a masajearla lentamente – ¿Vas a aceptar mi invitación? Déjame decirte que no te arrepentirás de trabajar para mí, más bien creo que lo llegaras a disfrutar- Aladdin no se movía ni decía nada en repuesta, solo estaba ahí sentado en silencio, sin esperar una repuesta Jafar comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, primero fue lento y degustándolo para después tornarse mas frenético y empezar a lamer y morder, dejando leves marcas en su cuello, mientras la mano que estaba en la rodilla del más joven subía despacio hasta su muslo mientras seguía masajeándolo, ahí fue cuando Aladdin cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, poso sus manos en el pecho del hombre mayor y lo separo un poco, ambos se vieron a los ojos un segundo y luego Aladdin beso sorpresivamente a Jafar, el mayor se sorprendió un segundo pero luego aprovecho la disposición del muchacho para hacer ese beso mas apasionado, Jafar introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro, y el moreno también tomo partida en el juego de lenguas tomando el rostro de Jafar con sus manos intentando tenerlo lo más cerca posible

Sin darse cuenta Aladdin ya estaba sentado enzima de Jafar, mientras este le sujetaba por la cintura y se besaban locamente, el moreno le seguía tomando por el rostro y luego bajo a los hombros cuando el otro volvió a besarle el cuello y luego bajar al pecho desnudo del más joven, Aladdin aprovecho esto para acomodarse mejor sobre el otro hombre el cual dejo salir un gemido al sentir el contacto entre las caderas de ambos –¿Te gusta esto?- dijo Aladdin mientras repetía el mismo movimiento tocando su hombría con la del otro hombre por sobre la ropa, haciendo que Jafar volviera a gemir

-Me encanta- respondió el sultán tomándolo de las caderas fuertemente y moviéndolo de arriba a abajo repetidas veces, ambos sentían como se tocaban sus miembros duros por sobre la ropa y los dos comenzaron a gemir fuertemente con cada rose, lo que alerto a los guardias fuera de la carreta

-Señor, está bien- gritaron los hombres tocando la puerta

Aladdin y Jafar callaron sus gemidos al unisonó, quedándose totalmente quietos para no ser descubiertos –Bien, estoy bien retomen el camino-

-Pero señor, ya hemos llegado al palacio, no piensa bajar- dijo el guardia fuera del carro

Ambos hombres dentro del carro estaban tan ocupados en sus cosas, que el tiempo se les había ido muy rápido –HuMmmm…si, no se preocupen yo bajare por mi cuenta en un segundo, ustedes pueden retirarse- dijo Jafar nerviosamente

-Está seguro- respondió el guardia extrañado

-Sí, si lo estoy, pueden retirarse-

-Como quiera- Así Aladdin y Jafar esperaron a que todos los guardias se retiraran para salir de la carretilla e ir rumbo a la habitación real

Era tan excitante esconderse y escabullirse para que no los descubrieran que para cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos estaban totalmente excitados y sudando, apenas Jafar cerró la puerta, ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa al mismo tiempo de que sus bocas estaban en contacto y sus lenguas se entrelazaban –¿Listo para ir a la cama?- pregunto el mayor seductoramente

-Por supuesto, por eso vine ¿no? Para hacerte "favores"-

-Tienes razón, y sabes que…- Jafar tomo a Aladdin y lo recostó en la cama poniéndose encima de él –Me alegra que hallas aceptado- rio y después volvieron a besarse por centésima vez esa noche

Ambos se apresuraron a sacarse toda la ropa entre beso y beso, en una forma hambrienta y desesperada Jafar hiso un camino de besos desde el cuello de Aladdin hasta su entrepierna, besando su hombría en el proceso, Aladdin dejo un gemido sordo ante eso y arqueo la espalda, Jafar se detuvo y susurro algo en el oído del moreno, el cual asintió gustosamente

Los dos hombres se acomodaron, Jafar se recostó sobre almohadas quedando semi sentado, y Aladdin se arrodillo enfrente de él, mientras se acercaba a la entrepierna del otro hombre tomando el miembro totalmente erecto de Jafar entre sus manos, Aladdin empezó a masturbarlo y luego se lo llevo a la boca, primero solo lo acaricio con la punta de su lengua y luego sorpresivamente se lo metió completamente a la boca, Jafar se sentía en el cielo mismo cuando el moreno metía y sacaba su pene de aquella cálida boca, cuando el mayor sintió que era suficiente y que estaba a punto de correrse, tomo a Aladdin del brazo y le señalo que era el momento y así sin preparar al muchacho ni nada, Aladdin se sentó enzima del semi recostado Jafar y con sus manos encamino el jugoso pene del sultán a su apretada entrada, con solo entrar la punta el moreno comenzó a gemir fuertemente, pero Jafar quería mas y tomo al muchacho de las caderas y fuertemente lo introdujo todo de un jalón, haciendo que Aladdin dejara salir un fuerte grito en el vacio de la habitación

Una vez que el moreno se acostumbro al dolor inicial, el también tomo partida en el vaivén de caderas, y ya establecido el ritmo de las envestidas que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, los gritos se escucharon en todo el palacio y resonaron en eco

La noche termino así y ambos quedaron tendidos en la cama para después quedar dormidos

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana levantando a la pareja desnuda y entrelazada en la cama, lentamente Aladdin abrió los ojos viendo al sultán aun dormir, el moreno que estaba sobre su pecho comenzó a juguetear con su barba, despertando a este

-Buenos días, mi sultán- el muchacho beso levemente los labios del mayor

-Buenos días, mi rata de alcantarilla- bromeo el mayor

-Dirás, tú ex rata de alcantarilla, ahora soy tu lacayo personal-

-Lacayo personal o puta personal- volvió a bromear pellizcando uno de los pezones del muchacho

-Déjate de Bromas, dime como piensas explicarle esto a tu esposa, supongo que vas a decírselo ¿no?- Aladdin dijo esto con un pequeño tono de recelo

-¿Decírselo?, por como gemiste anoche estoy seguro que ella y todo el palacio ya lo saben-

-jajá, que gracioso, mi sultán- rio y planto un beso ahora mas apasionado en la boca volviéndose a recostar en el pecho de Jafar – ¿Y cuáles serán mi obligaciones del día como su Lacayo personal?-

-Mmm veamos, como mi lacayo personal ninguna, pero como mi puta personal será: dejar que te haga el amor todo el día- y así Jafar se dejo caer sobre Aladdin besándolo en el pecho y jugando con sus pezones

Ambos realmente nunca habían sido más Felices…

Fin

**Nota Autora:** Quizá próximamente suba un prologo, así que espérenlo, estoy aprovechando estas dos semanas de vacaciones que me dieron después de mis extraordinarios para escribir fics, por lo menos así me distraigo mientras espero si reprobé semestre o no, por favor déjenme algún comentario de si les gusto o no y si pueden cuéntenme sus experiencias reprobando materias semestres o años en la prepa secundaria o lo que sea, así me doy a la idea Xd

RoT


End file.
